Us
by thewritersquint
Summary: Tonight there's only you and me. There's only us tonight. Temperance Brennan shows up late at night at Booth's house, finally knowing what she wants. This fanfiction was written before Booth and Brennan became a couple.


**A/N: This is another old and short fanfiction, it was the second that I wrote and it takes place in any time before Booth and Brennan became a couple. Originally it was to be the beginning of a longfic, I wrote during season 6 and it was supposed to be a dream of Booth's, but as that time I just wrote fanfiction for myself, I discouraged and stopped, so I decided to change the ending and let as a one-shot. Sorry again for any mistakes, I'm still with no beta. If you're reading, don't forget to leave a review, makes me very happy! ;)**

* * *

_**Us**_

It was late at night and he was lying, but still couldn't sleep. It was raining hard outside and Seeley Booth just stared at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts when he heard an urgent knock, he stood up and dressed only a pair of sweatpants. He walked to the door and had a surprise when he opened up:

- Bones? - She was completely wet, breathing as if she had run to there. - What ... Did something happen?

She didn't answer, her eyes stuck to his as if she hadn't sure of what to say, hesitating.

- Bones? - He called her again. Silence. And then, without warning, she hugged him and buried her face in his neck. He automatically wrapped his hands around her, embracing her too, a little worried. Brennan's body was cold in contrast to the heat of his own and causing him a little shock. She soon separated from him and when he opened his mouth to ask again what had happened, she stopped him:

- Don't say anything Booth. Not yet. Not now. - Her hand touched his face, she approached again and let their lips touch. First gently and then with hurry. Booth didn't interrupt, touched her waist and deepened the kiss. Only when the air lacked they separated and looked at each other again. There was no doubt in her eyes. There was desire on her face. It was all that Booth needed to see. She needed him, as he needed her.

He realized then that they were still in the hall. He laced his fingers on hers and brought her inside. He kissed her again, his hands on her neck, letting his tongue taste her slowly. Pressed her to the wall leaning his body completely on her and started kissing her neck. Brennan got rid of her shoes, quickly took off the wet coat and Booth began to unbutton her shirt that was soon forgotten on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra which gave free access to him to touch one of her breasts with his hand and then involve the same with his mouth, feeling her shiver. He lowered his hands and unbuttoned her jeans, dropping it along with her panties. He took a pause for a few seconds to admire her completely naked in front of him, she was so beautiful, perfect. God, he loved that woman, he loved everything on her, everything about her. His attention returned to her eyes. He saw urgency. He let Brennan's hands go to the elastic of his pants, pulling at once and showing how much he was turned on for her. They kissed and Brennan wrapped his cock. But Booth soon pulled her hands away and suspended her, her legs were around him and in one stroke he penetrated her. She moaned loudly. He began to move inside her slowly, torturing the both of them. He looked at her face, she was more beautiful than ever. Only then he accelerated, with strong thrusts making her back beat to the wall. As soon as he felt that she was close, with slight spasms through her body, he almost came out of her and penetrated again. She trembled in his arms and shouted his name digging her nails into his back with the force of the orgasm. A few more moves and Booth exploded inside her, letting out one last moan in her ear.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He stayed inside her, holding Brennan with both hands, they both still with a very fast breath. Booth slightly raised her head to look into her eyes. They were brighter than ever and there was something else in there. And before he realized, the words left his mouth, without even thinking about it:

- I love you, Bones.

She didn't look away, her hands on his shoulders moved to both sides of his face and Brennan kissed him gently and then separated their lips.

- I love you too, Booth.

A huge smile appeared on his face, making her smile too. He then came out of her, but Brennan's feet touched the ground only a few seconds. She let him raise her again and carry her to the room, and teach her how to make love again, thinking for the first time in her life that everything was finally where it should be.


End file.
